


Tomatoes As A Metaphor For Love

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Vegetables, Wordcount: 100-500, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lovino loves tomatoes. Does he love love too? Or just the delicious red fruit?Oneshot/drabble





	Tomatoes As A Metaphor For Love

Lovino was pissed off. At what? No one was really sure. But to be honest no one was bothered by it either. It wasn't like it was a surprise. However, there was just one person who wanted to make things better. It was the person Lovino was mad at ironically. 

"Love is a fucking scam," Lovino was saying anyway. "Eat a tomato, bitch."

"What?" Antonio smiled sweetly, tilting his head.

He paused then. "...last statement, cancelled." said Lovino. And if anyone was careful they might even see him blush. "Love is real. Eat a tomato with someone you love. Toni, come here."

And Antonio was happy to oblige. 


End file.
